Willy Wonka's Worst Fear
by Ladyofthewoodhomiefoo
Summary: What would happen if Willy Wonka had 5 teenage girls win the golden ticket, but they all won the big prize? How would he handle rasing 5 musicians? Please R&R! this is an OC just to let you know. R&R! PLEASE!
1. How it all began

Sarra, Rachael, Jamie, Elise, and Sabrina sat in the band room one summer afternoon at break. They had just finished practicing the Firebird Suite, and were in need of T.V. and food.

"So...hungry," groaned Sarra as she got up from her chair.

"Why haven't we gone to get our free food yet?" asked Sabrina as she got up to follow Sarra to the multi. The rest of the group decided that it would be a good idea to eat, so they followed the two of them. They slowly trudged into the multi. and walked up to the snack bar.

"Eh...I think I'll get corn nuts," said Sarra as she started to grab a bag of corn nuts.

"You always get corn nuts, why don't you get something else?" asked Rachael as she gestured toward the snack bar. Sarra observed the snacks on the counter. She noticed something new, a Wonka bar. She had heard something about some contest, so she grabbed one of the candy bars.

"Maybe I'll win that gay contest," Sarra said as she chucked aside the corn nuts and grabbed the Wonka Bar.

"I think I'll get one too," said Jamie as she grabbed a Wonka Bar.

"Me too," said Sabrina as she too grabbed one.

"Sounds good to me," said Elise as she took one too.

"Yay! Chocolate!" said Rachael as she snatched up one of the candy bars. They took their candy and walked back into the bandroom, er, more like ran. The sooner they got to the bandroom, the sooner they could watch Down with Love or Moulin Rouge! or something cool like that. To their disappointment, some of the younger kids had brought in some stupid movie and had put it in before they could put in their movie.

"Oh well, we should just enjoy our candy and then attack them!" exclaimed Sarra evilly.

"Rrright," said Jamie. "Freak." Sarra slowly opened her candy bar. She was highly addicted to chocolate, being a teenage girl and all. Anyway, she saw something glint gold as she took off the wrapper, and sure enough, there was a golden ticket inside her candy bar.

"Sweet!" yelled Sarra as she jumped up in suprise. Everyone in the room looked at her with a blank expression on their face. Rachael slowly looked down at her candy bar. She decided to open it quickly and get it over with. As she ripped off the wrapper, she too found a golden ticket. She jumped up in happiness and gave Sarra a hug.

"We're going to the factory together...wait...why is that a good thing? I hate Willy Wonka," Rachael said glumly as she sat down. She thought about this for a second, when it dawned on her that she would get all the freaking candy she wanted. Sabrina, who was feeling quite lucky, opened up her candy bar quickly as well, which revealed yet another golden ticket. She hugged Rachael and Sarra. Jamie then opened her candy bar, and guess what she found! Another golden ticket! Yes thats right, and she was equally as happy as the rest of her friends. Elise was the last one to open her candy bar, but when she opened her candy bar, there was no golden ticket.

"Awww, crap!" exclaimed Elise as she looked around at all her other friends who had golden tickets in their possesion.

"Go back and get another one. I have a dollar that you can use," said Jamie, handing Elise a dollar.

"Are you sure?" asked Elise, unsure of taking Jamie's dollar.

"Yes! We want you to be in on all the action. There is only one ticket left, and we're sure you're going to get it!" exclaimed Jamie as she put a reassuring arm around Elise. Elised accepted the dollar and ran off to the multi. She came back minutes later in complete shock.

"I can't believe I found it! It's really ironic. Oh well," said Elise as she stuffed the chocolate into her mouth. She put her ticket into her flute case quickly. The five girls had been trying their best to hide their joy and tickets from everyone else, and had suprisingly succeeded. Everyone else was still oblivious and watching their movie.

The conductor soon entered the room, and rehearsal had started again. After rehearsal was over, the girls said goodbye to each other and went home. The next day the girls did not go to wind orchestra as planned though, they went to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory.

Ok...this is just my first chapter. It may seem a little fast, but i'm tired and I'm watching Futurama. This is an OC so you know...don't critisize me.


	2. Introductions and random antics

The girls stood together outside of Wonka's factory, not one of them had a guardian with them. Slowly the gates began to open, screeching as they did so.

"Why did we bring out instrumets again?" asked Sarra as she pointed to her clarinet case, which also bore the E flat clarinet.

"Because, we're going back to wind orchestra once this is all over," said Sabrina who was getting tired of carrying her tenor sax case. Suddenly a voice boomed over some unseen intercom.

"Come on in!" said the voice happily. The girls gave each other questioning looks and stepped in through the gates.

"Come closer," said the voice again. The girls stepped about an inch forward, lugging their instruments with them.

"Closer damnit!" yelled the voice. The girls grabbed their cases and ran in. They stopped before the doors of the factory. Suddenly a bunch of little dolls popped out of nowhere and began singing.

"Willy Wonka! Willy Wonka! The amazing chocolatier! Willy Wonka! Willy Wonka! Everybody give a cheer! He's modest, clever, and so smart..." sang the dolls.

"You know they are horribly out of toon," whispered Sarra to Rachael.

"Yeah, they could never keep in pitch even if they tried," Rachael whispered back.

"They don't have to be in tune to be cool," came a voice from behind them. The girls turned around to see a man who was wearing a deep purple velvet coat, a sexy top hat, black boots, purple latex gloves, and a black suite underneath all of this.

"Willy Wonka right?" asked Sarra who clearly was not amused. "By the way, it is better if things are in tune, if you even know what that means."

"In tune? Well I don't, but how do you know its me?" asked Wonka a little bit shocked.

"Well, who else would wear such a hot outfit and be able to pull if off?" asked Sarra as she pointed to his attire.

"You like it?" he asked happily.

"Not on me, not ever on me, but on you it looks good," Sarra replied, trying to get far away from this conversation.

"Well, I suppose we should get this tour on with," was Willy Wonka's reply. He obviously sensed all their tension. "Why do you have those funny looking suit cases?"

"They're called instruments," Elise corrected him.

"Why would you bring those?" Willy asked as if he had never heard of an instrumnet before.

"Well, we do have wind orchestra today, and we're hoping we will catch the last part of it," said Sabrina.

"You probably won't be back in time. You'll be spending the whole day in this factory," said Willy, eyeing the instruments. "Let's go inside." They entered the large factory. The girls weren't timid at all actually, instead they rushed into the factory.

"Wow...this is awsome!" exclaimed Jamie who had set her clarinet down on the floor.

"I wouldn't leave your clarinet Jamie," said Sarra as she gripped hers tighter.

"It's ok, you can put them down. They will be here when you end your tour," replied Willy as he waved to a spot where they could set down their instruments. The girls put down their instruments and followed Wonka down the hall.

"I bet he doesn't even know our names," whispered Rachael.

"Who cares, know one asks anyones name any more anyway," said Sarra as she happily looked around. She had always wanted to see the factory, but never had had a chance. As soon as she got her license she would drive down to look at it once or twice.

"Well, some people ask us what our names are," Jamie said matter of factly. Willy seemed to be listening in on their conversation because he suddenly piped up.

"Of course I know your names," said Willy.

"Then what are they?" asked Elise.

"Uh...I know one of you is name Jamie, and one of you is named Sabrina, and there is another one with an S starting name, oh yes Sarra, and then there is one named Rachael, and one named Elise," he replied, quite proud of himself.

"Ok, who is who?" asked Sarra as an evil grin crossed her face.

"Well, um your Rachael..." he began, but Sarra cut him off angrily.

"What the hell is it with people and calling me Rachael!" she said heatedly.

"Oh...so sorry, you must be Sarra," he said in an apologetic tone.

"Yes, that would be my name," Sarra said.

"Ok, then the one who looks kind of similar to you must be Rachael," he said pointing at Rachael.

"Well, that was a dead give away," said Rachael as she gave Sarra an angry look. Sarra gave her an apologetic look back.

"Then the one with blonde hair that plays the clarinet is Jamie," said Willy who was thinking he was on some kind of role now.

"Freak," Jamie said, giving Willy a look of "how did you know".

Willy ignored her and turned toward Sabrina and Elise, but he couldn't remember which was which. They looked the same age, which didn't really help him much, since they all looked close to the same age. The one with dark hair didn't seem too happy to be there, so he assumed that was the one called Elise. "Ok, the one with dark hair is Elise, which makes the one with blonde hair Sabrina."

"How did he know all that?" Sarra asked Sabrina in dismay.

"It's not fair, normally we can trick people with that," Sabrina replied, while giving Willy a sour look. Willy looked around at the pissed off girls and wondered what he had done to them.

"Where are your chaperones?" he asked nervously.

"We didn't bring any, we figured since we're all in highschool and some of us have our permits that we didn't need an adult," said Sarra who seemed a little pissed off about the permits thing. Willy supposed that she wasn't one of the ones with a permit, but also didn't guess that she was the youngest.

"Well, I guess that's ok that you don't have your whatcha ma callits with you," replied Willy as he waved off the thought and led them down the hallway to a tiny door.

"Parents you mean?" asked Elise.

"Yeah, whatever," replied Wonka as he slowly turned the key into the lock of the tiny door.

"That is one sexy door," said Sarra. For some reason she liked to call everything sexy.

"Yes it is," said Sabrina who also called everything sexy.

"How can a door be sexy?" asked Jamie, who was now laughing. In fact, all the girls were laughing. Sarra was the comedian of the group. She was also the most parnoid about practicing and had a dream of becoming a professional musician in the Berlin Philharmonic one day.

"For once can you not be the comedian?" asked Elise who was still laughing.

"No, that would be like asking me to quit music. I just can't do it," replied Sarra. She wasn't laughing, partly because what she had said didn't seem that funny to her, but whatever. Willy looked at the laughing girls and then at Sarra. She seemed normal enough, actually they all seemed normal enough to him, but what he didn't know, was that they were far from normal. Willy opened the door and there stood...

TBC


	3. The chocolate room

Behind the door was a magnificent room filled with candy and chocolate, and chocolate, and other crap that is probably edible. The grils looked around eagerly at the room.

"All the candy we could ever eat, wow I would get fat if I wasn't on swim team," said Sarra in a half whisper as she stared at the chocolate river.

"Yeah, this was exciting at first, but now I couldn't care less," said Rachael who had taken to poking a nearby lollipop tree.

"Care less? Dude... It's candy," said Sabrina.

"True, screw my last idea," replied Rachael. Willy looked at the five teenagers in intrest. He had forgotten what it was like to be a teenager, partly because he hadn't lived his teenage years like everyone else. They seemed so full of life, so happy one minute, then bored or unhappy the next. They seemed to be a maze of emotions, inside jokes, and witty remarks. Willy wasn't sure he liked that, at least not yet.

"Everything in this room is edible." said Willy with a wide grin on his face.

"Ok...we're in highschool. Don't you think we already figured that out?" asked Elise as she grabbed some of the grass, studied it, and took a small bite out of it.

"Oh, well, I was expecting little kids you know. I had this all written out on script," replied Willy, showing them the script.

"How origional," scoffed Sarra as she read some of the cheesy lines on the script.

"Dude...you need some sexy dialoge," commented Sabrina. By the looks of it, she was coming up with sexy dialoge for him.

"Sexy dialoge?" asked Willy with a strange look on his face. He barely knew what sexy dialoge was.

"Sure, sexy dialoge. You can't have a ood script without some sexy dialoge," replied Sabrina smugly.

"I don't think he knows what that is," said Jamie.

"Oh dear," Sarra said, her eyebrows furrowed. "We will have to fix that."

"Uh...maybe we should skip this portion of the tour," said Willy as he turned to walk away.

"Now, just one minute, we've gotta teach you some very important life lessons including sexy dialoge, that will help you later on in life," said Sarra. Willy stopped dead in his tracks. No one had ever bothered to care about helping him succeed in life. Maybe teenagers were better than little kids. He quickly turned and walked back to where the girls had formed a circle. They seemed to him to be whispering about something, but in fact, they were just standing there, acting like your every average day teenager.

"You called?" asked Willy, a wide smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Elise as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Why do you care?" interjected Jamie before Willy could answer.

"Because, its suspicious when people look too happy," replied Elise.

"Did it ever occur to you that he could be on prozac?" asked Sarra.

"Why would a chocolatier need to be on prozac? You'd think that the candy would put them on a suger high forever," offered Rachael. Willy tried his best not to laugh. He was really wondering who would be his heir. He was sad now that some of them would have to be "killed off" not litterally, but you know. Then another idea came to him.

"Ok, I'm getting sick and tired of this freaking contest. So, you all win, and you all get to live with me here at the factory!" exclaimed Willy throwing his hands in the air. The girls stood there looking at him blankly. All fights had ended.

"What about school?" asked Jamie.

"Or sports?" asked Rachael.

"Or wind orchestra?" asked Elise.

"Or private lessons?" asked Sabrina.

"Or our families and other extra curricular activities?" asked Sarra.

"Screw them all!" exclaimed Willy happily.

"No, I would never give up music, maybe swimming, but not music," said Sarra, with a slight stomp of her foot.

"I wouldn't give up music or volleyball," said Rachael, who was now glaring at Willy.

"I don't think any of us would give up music," said Jamie who seemed to be looking for her clarinet.

"None of us would give up school either," added Sabrina.

"None of us would reluctantly give up our families," said Elise.

Willy frowned. This was not the reaction he had wanted. He supposed he could take them to all their activities, and to visit their families, but what about school? That would take too much time. "Fine, I'll take you to all your activities, and to visit your families, but not school, that is a waste of time," said Willy hotly, as if school had done him some great personal wrong.

"Well, as soon as most of us can drive, we can take ourselves to these places," said Sabrina who was happy that she soon would get her permit.

"Don't worry about driving too much," said Willy, as if it were an afterthought. "Do you except my offer?"

"We have to go to school," said Sarra who didn't want to miss out on her first year in highschool.

"Fine, but you'll have to come home early if I come to pick you guys up early," replied Willy who seemed a little less reluctant than before.

"Deal," said Sarra, shaking his hand before any of them could protest. After the tour Willy took them up to their rooms.

"What did he mean by not worrying about driving?" asked Sabrina in alarm.

"I don't know," replied Elise.


	4. Sabrina goes missing and stuff

The girls sat in Rachael's room, boxes of clothes and belonging splayed everywhere. In front of them stood a singel board game, Candyland.

"Ha! I win!" cried Sarra as her red man hit the finish of the game.

"You suck," said Rachael as she started to draw cards randomly from the pile, seeing who would of gotten "Pimpy". "By the way, Jamie, you would have gotten Pimpy."

"Damn pimpy!" exclaimed Jamie as she started stuffing the playing cards back in to the box, along with all the little men.

Willy approached the door to Rachael's room. He had checked all the other rooms frantically, looking for his new children, er teenagers. He slowly raised his hand to knock on the door, when he realized that he was technically their parent, which meant that he had the right of intrusion. He burst through the door to see the girls sitting around a now packed box of Candyland.

"Candyland?" he asked as he pointed at the box.

"Hey! You're breaking and entering!" the girls yelled in unison as they ran at him. Willy didn't get it, he just stood there, not knowing of the wrath about to be bestowed upon him. Suddenly Sarra lunged and tackled him to the floor. She began to poke him in the stomach. Rachael pinned down his legs, while Jamie grabbed his arms. Sabrina, on the other hand, was now poking his forehead. Elise just stood there, saying that they were all stupid.

"Get off me!" came Willy's muffled cry. The girls seemed to not hear, er at least not try to hear. They kept up the act until he gave up and ran out of the room.

"That's what he gets for breaking and entering," said Jamie, slapping her hands together to give the illusion of dusting them off.

"Yeah, what if we had been naked!" exclaimed Sabrina.

"Why would we all be naked in the same room?" asked Sarra suspicously, now giving Sabrina a strange look.

"That is a very good question," said Rachael who gave Sabrina an equally strange look. Then she glared at the door for no reason. Elise slowly walked over to her friends, to bask in the glow of their triumph, or not.

"That was lame guys," said Elise, in an attempt to sound cool.

"No it wasn't, it made him go away," retorted Sarra with a smug look, but what she didn't know, was that Willy was waiting outside the door, slowly regaining strength to barge in on them again. He however did hear the part about what if they had been naked, and now thought that it wasn't such a good idea. Then again he did hear the other remarks on that statement. Anyway, thats beside the point, the point is, that he was regrouping so he could barge in on them once more.

"Anyway, we should help Rachael to unpack," said Sarra as she opened on of the boxes. At that precise moment, Willy burst through the door, this time he was prepared. He gave them all a smug look before walking over and sitting on the bed.

"What do you want?" asked Rachael, giving him an evil look.

"It's time for you all to help me in the factory," said Willy, giving her an evil look as well.

"Hell no!" cried Sabrina as she ran and locked herself in her own room. Willy looked on after her, it was going to be hard getting her out of her room, suddenly, Sarra got up and bolted out of the room, into her own room, where she locked the door tightly. The only ones left were Rachael, Elise, and Jamie. Jamie looked around the room slyly, then followed suite of the other two and ran out the door into her own room, once again locking the door. Elise gave Willy a glum look and slowly trudged out of the room, but at the last minute, before Willy could get up to stop her, she ran out, complaing about her knee the whole way out. The only one left was Rachael, considering it was her room.

"Well, well, well. It looks like it's just you and me. Why don't you head down to the inventing room?" asked Willy with a very smug look on his face. Rachael gave him a glare, but didn't bother to protest. He had grown wise to their antics, or at least he thought he had. She knew they had a few more tricks up their sleeve. Life with Willy sure would be interesting, she thought as she trudged toward the glass elevator.

"Well, there is one down," mumbled Willy as he walked across the hall to Sabrina's room. He slowly turned the knob, to see that it was indeed locked, which is strange since he heard the lock click, what a stupid thing to do. Anyway, he thought it as his duty to barge, being a "parent", so he grabbed the spare key from the top of the door and unlocked the door. Sabrina was nowhere to be found. He suddenly had the bright idea of looking in the bathroom. He poked his head in, to see the shower curtain lightly bulge. So, thats where she was hiding, he thought as he drew back the curtain, but to his suprise he only found an oompa loompa.

"What the hell are you doing in Sabrina's shower?" asked Willy.

"I don't know," replied the oompa loompa. "I happen to like sitting in Sabrina's shower, excuse me."

"Ok...do you know where Sabrina is?" asked Willy. The oompa loompa shook its head. Great, now Willy was on a teenager hunt. This should be fun, he thought to himself as he began searching numerous drawers, and in closets. Finally, Willy gave up and proceeded to the next room, Sarra's room. To his suprise he heard beautiful music coming from that room, and when he opened the door, he saw Sarra sitting on her bed, practicing Variations Un Sur Pays Do'c on her clarinet. A bright red stand stood before her.

Willy gaped at her. "How do you do that?" he asked.

"I've been playing for almost 8 years, and I've been in a youth symphony for 2 years now, and I've been in a wind symphony for 5 years now, and I've been taking private lessons from a very wonderful teacher for 2 years," replied Sarra as she gave him a "why the hell did you interrupt my practicing" look. Willy would soon come to learn that Sarra hated it when people bothered her while she was practicing.

"Well, I..uh," started Willy.

"Please, I need to finish," she said before he could finish.

"We really must go to wor..." he started.

"Do you know how hard it is to play beautiful music while being distracted?" she asked.

"No, but..." he started again, before he was once again cut off, but not by words this time. Sarra cut him off with her clarinet, and he slowly sat down on a nearby chair...waiting.


End file.
